


your taste on my lips

by orphan_account



Series: lace & flesh [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Felching, Jim Kirk in lace panties is my life blood, M/M, Marking, Panty Kink, Possessive Behaviour, Rimming, mentions of spanking, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has a little fun with his fucked out boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your taste on my lips

_**your taste on my lips** _

 

**o0o**

 

“ _Jesus_ , kid,” Leonard murmurs, voice raw and utterly fucked out. “You’re killing me here,”

He presses himself even further into Jim, whose sprawled out against the back of the sofa, fucked out and boneless. Leonard swallows the wrecked moan that bubbles from Jims  throat. “Fuck,  _please_ -,”

"Shh," Leonard soothe, slow and sweet. Jim is almost naked beneath him, already covered in come and sweat, white ruffled lace panties stretched and probably unusable from where Leonard had tucked them out of the way to fuck into Jim.

“ _Please_ ,” Jim keens, high-pitched and needy in the back of his throat as his thighs quiver. Jim is loose and plaint,  _draped_  over the back of the sofa with his legs spread wide and unashamed, face slack with his pleasure. 

He skips gentle hands down the quivering arch of Jim back, feeling the shivering flanks and the shudders that rack Jims sweat slick frame. 

“ _Fuck_ , darlin’,” He murmurs, accent as thick as molasses and as smooth as whiskey. “Look at you,” It’s reverent as he falls to his knees, feeling the bite of the carpet beneath his knees as he looks at the stretched fabric of those lace panties.

They’re a sheer white, the back panel nothing but translucent whiteness that Leonard thinks he has imprinted in his mind by now, the front panel is ruffled as well, lines of frilled fabric going all the way around, Jims flushed ass cheeks cheekily peeking out, slapped red raw from where Leonard had fucked him..

But that isn’t just what holds Leonards undivided attention.

"Oh god, Jimmy," He says, breath loose as if it’s just been  _punched_  out of him. “Look at you, my come slipping down your thighs and staining your pretty, pretty panties-,”

He hooks a finger around the panties, catching sight of Jim with his wide, glassy eyes and kiss swollen mouth, gaping obscenely as he keens, caught between the sofa and Leonard.

He kneels easily between Jims splayed legs, Jim fucked out beyond words that he just clenches his hands in the sofa and whines loudly when Leonard noses past the white panties, hands curling over Jims hips to lap at a drop of come that had started to slowly ooze it’s way down Jims slick thighs, Jim swearing into the pillows as he tries to buck back.

"Is that good, Jimmy?" He says, voice thick and slow. His cock hardens when Jim lets out a little cry, arching into the hand that Leonard has planted into the middle of his lower back. 

“ _Bones_ -,” He keens, and it sounds like it was going to end in a swear word but at that moment Leonard had gently skipped his fingers over the creases of where Jims buttocks met his thighs, peering past the stretched curls of white ruffled panties.

Jim is swollen and raw, loose with come drenching his insides and fluttering hole, slowly oozing down his thighs.

Leonard bites his lip as he sinks two thick fingers into Jim, watching as Jim scrabbles at the sofa with wild hands, keening low in his throat as his hole clenches down eagerly before suddenly loosening around the instrusion.

They slide in with a  _very_  satisfying  _'schlick_ ' sound, come slowly seeping down Jims thighs from between the girth of Leonards broad fingers.

“ _Sensitive,”_ Jim sobs between breathy moans, torn between moving away and fucking closer. 

"Shhh," Leonard soothes, gently petting the lines of where Jim’s ruffled panties have bit into the cut of his hips before catching his nails on the delicate muscles of Jim’s hole, puffy and obscene in a way that made Leonard  _want_.

He watches, mesmerized, entranced, as jim clenches down on his fingers, biting a harsh kiss into the back of Jim's quivering thigh, nosing the scrap of lace from Jims panties away, fabric slightly harsh against his skin, rasping on his stubble.

"Mhhhh," Jim whines senselessly, Leonard parting his two fingers to catch sight of the red slickness of Jims hole, the channel rubbed raw and wanting as Jim’s breath hitched.

"Yer doin’ so good, darlin’," He murmurs to Jim, voice sweet and slow as he slicks his tongue around his two fingers, catching a drop of come on the tip of his tongue. He curls it into his mouth, tasting the salty tang of it even as Jim whined, shivering with his sensitivity.

Jim’s thrown his head back, throat a long delicate column bearing marks of Leonards possession.

He licks slowly around his fingers, hole swollen and obscene as Jim shudders beneath his ministrations. His cock is throbbing in his trousers, longing and wanting as Jim whimpers, tight in his throat.

Leonard rumbles against Jim, feeling his tongue curling past his two fingers to lap at the hot rawness of Jims channel, the come slipping down his tongue easily as Jim quivered, mewling pitifully as he tried to move.

“Bones-,” He mewls, legs threatening to give way.

Leonard curls his tongue again, the hole trying to suckle Leonards tongue further in. Jims yowling moans peters off into a pitiful mewl as Leonard presses the broad of his tongue to the suckling muscle, stiffening it even as his fingers scritched lightly at the raw hotness that clenched down on them.

“Pleas-,” Jim couldn’t even finish his sentence, whimpering as Leonard nipped lightly at the ring of swollen, puffy muscles.

"Good boy, Jimmy," He murmured around Jims’ hole, and relishing in Jims tortured moan, high and resonating as the muscles quivered beneath him.

He licked easily, curling his tongue to the right slightly as his three fingers hit a sharp nub that made Jim cry out as best he could.

He stiffens his tongue, pressing the broad pad of it and sucking, making Jim give a high-pitched whine, abdomen quivering in the shocks as Leonard makes Jim ride his face, hips twitching involuntary.

But it’s the nips that make Jim come undone, sharp and tiny to the delicate muscles sucking down on Leonards tongue, followed by deft flicks of fingers and tongue as Leonard shamelessly took his fill.

Jim comes, so sharp with oversensitivity that it seemed painful, with wide glassy eyes, lazily spread legs and his mouth swollen and gaping obscenely.

Leonard came, sharp and fast he didn’t have anytime to prepare, his fingers slipping out.

Leonard released his anchor on the middle of Jims back, curling it around Jim as he fell downwards. Jim looked up at him, glassy eyed and fucked out, wrecked entirely.

"Good boy," He murmurs, slicking his tongue over Jims swollen and obscenely gaping mouth


End file.
